Guy's Night Out
by Moonshoes Colfer
Summary: "I didn't want to tell her who specifically I was here with.  That would cause an entirely new awkward situation I wasn't prepared for."  Mostly Keneric with mentions of Style. Rated for language.


I was sitting at the bar, half drinking, half debating the gin and tonic that was in front of me. The eerie drone of the rest of the customers had turned into a sleepy sort of hum. I glanced briefly at the television above my head. It was broadcasting the scores for a team I didn't care about and a player I didn't know. My eyes shifted to the men's room door. I wish he'd hurry up.

This is what we did every Saturday night. The four of us got together, drove up to Denver and attempted to rekindle the youthful joy we had experienced together as kids. And sometimes it worked. There were times when we'd go see a movie, then get drunk and run around town like idiots. Other times we'd go out to a sports bar or something, then get drunk and run around town like idiots. Then of course there were times where we would just get drunk and run around town like idiots. It was a good life.

I found Kyle and Stan playing pool in the back of the bar with two guys I didn't know. I watched for a little bit, not knowing who was winning or losing. Once the game was over the two men I didn't know went back into the crowd and Kyle and Stan slipped off into a back corner, Stan's hand clasped around the red-head's waist.

I looked back at the bathroom door. What the hell was taking him so long?

"Kenny?"

At the sound of my name I turned. A tall thin blond woman wearing a red cocktail dress and heels was approaching me. One of the straps of her dress had fallen off her shoulder, and she walked with a slight stagger that further proved she was drunk.

"Kenny McCormick?" she finally reached me. I didn't recognize her.

"Hi," I extended an awkward hand.

"It's me, Bebe!" She gestured to herself so spastically she was in danger of falling over.

"Oh! Hey, what's up?" I smiled, pulling out a barstool for her. "It's been a while!"

She sat. "Yeah I know, right? I haven't seen you since high school!"

I smiled again. "So what're you doing in Denver?"

"Oh yeah, well my fiancé just broke up with me last night so my friends are throwing me a bit of a pity party heh." She giggled.

"Aw, that sucks. I'm sorry."

"No it's ok. Clyde was an asshole anyways." She rolled her eyes and waved at the bartender.

"Ah." _Clyde? _Did she just say she was going to marry _Clyde?_

"But enough about me, what're _you _doing here?" Bebe giggled again and leaned closer to me, the smell of cheap beer in her breath.

"Uh, I'm here with some friends." I didn't want to tell her who specifically I was here with. That would cause an entirely new awkward situation I wasn't prepared for.

"Oh really?" She smiled drunkenly at me, falling slightly forward. I caught her by the shoulders before she fell to the floor. "Oops," she giggled.

"Are you ok?" I asked, setting her back in her chair.

"I'm fine," She placed her finger on my nose and wiggled it. "What'ya say we get outta here?"

And here came the awkwardness.

"Oh, uh, I'm kinda… here with someone…" Her face fell immediately.

"But… I thought you said it was just friends!" Her bottom lip began quivering.

"Well, it was sorta a double date type thing."

"Oh… Anyone I know?" She looked up at me, flashing an obviously forced smile.

"Um, yeah…" You could have cut the tension with a knife.

"Oh… mind if I ask who?"

"Well…" Luckily I didn't have to say anything. Eric came out of the restroom at that exact moment and walked over to us.

"Where'd the other two go?" He said as he took the empty stool on my other side. "We should be heading home soon." He took a sip of my drink and winced. "Shit, Ken, how do you drink this crap?"

I turned to look back at Bebe and gave her an apologetic smile. She looked flabbergasted.

"Oh… well then…" she said, clearing her throat. "Guess I should be going now."

Bebe stood up without another word and staggered back over to her friends.

"Who the hell was that?" Eric asked. I smiled.

"Bebe." I replied. Eric's eye widened and he turned to look at her.

"No fucking way, dude. She must've gotten a boob job or something. She did _not_ used to be that hot."

I elbowed him in the side. Just then, I overheard something that I wish I hadn't.

"Stupid whore Kenny, pretending to be on a date with Cartman of all people just to avoid rejecting me. I could've taken it, you know! He didn't have to lie…"

It was Bebe's voice, close to tears.

Now, I'm not type to get mad very easily, but when someone accuses me of lying, I don't particularly like it. That's why, with a quick glance over my shoulder to make sure Bebe was watching, I grabbed Eric's jacket and slammed his lips against mine.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, and when we finally broke apart, the voices behind me were gone.

"What the hell, Ken?" Eric whispered to me. "I thought you weren't into PDA."

I grinned at him. Then, after turning to wink at Bebe, I kissed him again. And again. And again. And well, you get the idea. After several minutes I managed to end up on Eric's lap, my arms around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist. Things were threatening to get a lot more graphic if Stan and Kyle hadn't interrupted us.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Stan laughed. Eric and I broke apart and looked at them.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyle asked, equally surprised. "You guys _never_ make out in public!"

I shrugged. "Guess the mood just took me."

Stan rolled his eyes. "Whatever weirdos. We should probably get going if we wanna make it back to South Park before morning."

Kyle nodded and he and Stan made their way out the door, hand in hand.

"Those fucking hypocrites!" Eric said. "They were probably in the back having sex and they get all indignant on us for makin' out? Assholes…"

I smiled and clambered off of him, shivering slightly in the sudden loss of heat. He got up and put his arm around me, bringing the warmth back. We walked toward the door.

On the way, we passed Bebe and her friends , who still wore shocked expressions.

"See ya, Bebe, have a good night." I called back to her, flashing a nonchalant smile.

"Y-yeah… see ya…" I heard her mutter.

Once we were out on the street, Eric gave me a weird look. "What the hell's up with you tonight?"

I shrugged. "I dunno… Bebe thought I was using you to reject her… Wanted to prove her wrong I guess. Sorry."

"Hell don't apologize," Eric laughed. "Finally gave me a chance to show off the hot piece of ass I'm going out with!"


End file.
